Missing You
by Nat
Summary: Mac is missing Harm since he left the JAG office. A few words from friends and a phone call could set everything right.


Title: Missing You.  
Author: Nat.  
E-mail: sariaandeb@the_pentagon.com   
Rating: PG.  
Classification: Harm/ Mac.  
Summary: Mac is missing Harm since he left the JAG office. A few words from friends and a phone call could set everything right.  
Disclaimer: The great characters of Harm, Mac and the other regulars don't belong to me but belong to the excellent show JAG. Which belongs to CBS and Bellasarius Productions.   
  
  
Major Sarah MacKenzie moped around the JAG office. It had being two weeks since her partner had left to become a fighter pilot again and Mac couldn't have felt worse if she tried.   
Mac placed her briefcase on her desk and sat down in her chair.  
"Two weeks his being gone and he hasn't even rang me or sent an e-mail. Typical Harm." She said to her self. "He has probably found some pretty girl, to bug."  
"What was that Mac? I didn't quite hear it." Asked her new partner, Mic Brumby.  
"Nothing Mic. Just talking to myself." Mac gave him a look that could kill but he dismissed it and continued trying to fill Harm's shoes.  
"Anything I can help with?"  
"Not unless you happen to be 6"4, brown hair and green eyes. Other wise your wasting your time."  
"It's like that is it?" Mic knew that she was up set Harm had left but he was happy to be getting the chance to get closer to Mac. He really liked her.  
"Yeah, Now would you mind leaving me alone. I got some things to think over." Mac stood from her desk and closed the door in Mic's face. "That guy really shit's me! I wish Harm were here."  
It suddenly struck Mac that she really needed Harm in her life. Even when he annoyed the hell out of her, bossed her around and sometimes didn't tell her everything that was going on. All of what he did was for the best of everyone else. For once he put himself first and did what he wanted to do. Harm wanted to fly again.  
"Why did you have to leave now Harm?" Mac said out loud. She walked out of her office and stood in the doorway of Harm's old office.   
Everything was so different.  
Harm's office was always clean, even the papers on his desk.   
Brumby was a slob. Papers everywhere.  
Mac thought back to when Harm left the office. The day she couldn't stop crying.  
"I'd said to him 'I have so much to tell you but I can't find the words'. He just smiled and hugged me". Mac thought entering Mic's office and inspecting things. Remembering what Harm had in his office.  
His bi plane model sat on his filing doors. Mic had a half-eaten egg sandwich sitting where Harm's model plane should be.  
"Doesn't this guy have any respect for Harm's office." She through the half-eaten sandwich in the bin and cleaned things up a bit. "It's starting to look more like Harm's office, with only one thing missing."  
The Admiral finished her sentence for her. "The Commander." He startled Mac and she spun around to see who stood before her.  
"Can I speak to you in my office now, Major?"  
"Yes, sir." She followed him into his office and closed the door behind her.  
"I know this is hard for you to get used to a new partner after spending so much time with Rabb, but you have to move on Major. In life your going to have to say goodbye to many friends and it never gets easier."  
"It's your fault his gone, sir." The anger that Mac has being bottleing up, she let lose. "You could have not let him go but instead you let the best lawyer you've seen slip through your fingertips."  
"I think you need to take a bit of your own advice, Major and figure out what's really eating you up because I don't think your being fair to Brumby. His never going to fill Rabb's shoes but he is trying. Just think about what you said. Dismissed." Mac walked out of the Admiral's office with a slightly better understanding of what she was feeling. She went back into her office and sat down again.  
"I can walk away from my mother and never talk to her again and that doesn't bother me. I can shot my husband and live with it. I can stand by and watch my friends get married to each other but I can't live with out Harm. What they hell is wrong with me?"  
"You're in love with him." Mac looked up and saw her Uncle Matt standing in her office.   
"How can this be? Your dead Uncle Matt."  
"I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just here to give my little Sarah a helping hand."  
Mac was a little spooked to be standing in front of her dead Uncle but she managed to speak up.  
"What makes you think I love Harm, Uncle Matt?"  
"Is there any other logical explanation?"  
"What can I say? I standing in front of my dead Uncle and you want me to be logical?"  
"Forget your military training Mac. Follow your heart."  
The phone started to ring and her Uncle Matt disappeared into thin air. She just kept looking at the place he had being standing, then remembered the phone was ringing. She picked it up.  
"Hello, Major MacKenzie speaking."  
"Hi Mac."  
"Harm, it's so good to hear from you. I was just going to ring you myself because I need to talk to you."  
"What about?"  
"I really miss you Harm and I can't handle not having you around."  
"What brought this on?" asked Harm inquisitively.  
Mac smiled for the first time in weeks. "A ghost."  
  
THE END  
  
Feed back is welcome.  



End file.
